winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
*'Previous season:' Season 5 *'Next season:' Season 7 Overview This season was first announced in 2010 along with Season 5. As with the previous season and the specials, Season 6 was co-produced by Viacom's Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Nickelodeon's Janice Burgess, the creative consultant for the specials and Season 5, was promoted to scriptwriter for this season while continuing her role as creative consultant. Season 6 was titled Winx Club: Bloomix and premiered on September 29, 2013 in the USA and January 6, 2014 in Italy. Unlike past seasons, Nickelodeon U.S. aired the episodes periodically instead of on a weekly basis. After the eighth episode, the season had moved to their streaming service from the ninth to twentieth episodes. Eventually, it returned to television on Nick Jr. on July 26, 2015, airing the current episodes as well as the remaining episodes. Season 6 concluded in the USA on November 22, 2015 and August 4, 2014 in Italy. Synopsis A new witch named Selina joins Cloud Tower. She owns an evil book called "the Legendarium" and through it she is able to make fictional characters come alive; simply by reading their respective mythical tales aloud. The Trix take over Cloud Tower and make it fly, then order Selina to summon legendary creatures out of the Legendarium and unleash them against the magical schools. Bloom leads the Winx against the witches, but the Winx, excluding Bloom, accidentally lose their powers: will the Winx manage to get their fairy powers back and save all the magic schools of the Magic Dimension, threatened by these mythical creatures? Episodes 131-162 #Inspiration of Sirenix #The Legendarium #The Flying School #Bloomix Power #The Golden Auditorium #Vortex of Flames #The Lost Library #Attack of the Sphinx #Shrine of the Green Dragon #The Secret Greenhouse #Broken Dreams #Shimmer in the Shadows #The Fairy Godmother #Mythix #Mystery of Calavera #Zombie Invasion #The Curse of Fearwood #The Magic Totem #Queen for a Day #Stella's Big Party #A Monster Crush #The Music Cafe #The Anthem #Fish Tales #Forever Best Friends #Mythical Secrets #Stranger Than Fiction #Power Play #A Twist in the Tale #Legendary Duel #Acheron #Under Lock and Key Characters * Bloom * Stella * Musa * Tecna * Flora * Layla Additional Fairies * Daphne (19 Episodes) * Roxy (12 Episodes) * Eldora (11 Episodes) Antagonists * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Selina (31 Episodes) Other Antagonists * Acheron (Selina's master and mentor; 15 Episodes) Transformations Winx Club * Sirenix (until Episode 3) * Bloomix * Mythix (since Episode 14) The Trix * Dark Witch Trivia *This season is based on legends and myths about the Legendarium. *Just like the fifth season, it will feature 2D Computer Graphics and 3D CGI. *This is the second and the last season to be animated in both 2D and 3D. *The songs in this season are more up-tempo than the ones in Season 5. *This is the last Winx Club season to be co-produced by both Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon according to Romi Dames' (Musa's Nickelodeon voice actress) tweet on Twitter. *The Pixies return in Season 6 after being absent in Season 5. *In this season, the Winx once again have new civilian outfits. *In this season, the Winx are traveling all around the world to lock the Legendarium for good. *In the season finale, Bloom defeats the Trix once and for all and has imprisoned them in Legendarium for good, Selina locks the Legendarium. Daphne and Thoren get married. Trailer Category:Seasons